<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarves and Snakes - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale by Blackrayvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032093">Scarves and Snakes - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn'>Blackrayvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Scarf for Crowley, Scarves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rather cold outside for our resident snake, but Aziraphale knows a way to get him outside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarves and Snakes - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Triggers - Fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December Tenth - Scarves - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Scarves and Snakes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5G_5Nm31cRp8ykDBlFQAoO">December Tenth, Click for Music</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>Another day had come and gone, the snow was falling again outside, and as much as Crowley wanted to be happy about the snow, he couldn't get past how cold it made him. Looking out the window, he saw Aziraphale rolling snow into balls, far too big, laughing as he watched one of the balls of snow pull Aziraphale over with it and then roll over him.</p><p>This was far too much fun to view, so Crowley sat in the window watching his angel as he sipped on a scalding coffee, far too hot for anyone else to drink, but it warmed him from the inside out. The problem with being a serpent, cold weather just never sat right with him. Crowley couldn't stop laughing watching Aziraphale chase down the balls of snow or get run over by them.</p><p>Finally, as though Aziraphale had given up, Crowley watched him snap his fingers as he lay face-up on his back within a pile of snow that had caught him before the snow rolled over him. Out in the snow, Aziraphale could hear Crowley laughing at him, smirking; he grabbed snow, letting it form into a snowball, and whipped it at the window.</p><p>Crowley ducked at the snowball; even though it never would have touched him, he was inside. It was Aziraphales turn to laugh as he saw the put-out look Crowley was giving him. Grinning, Aziraphale got up, marching towards the cottage; inside, he was able to make out Crowley trying to run for cover.</p><p>The door opened, and Crowley could hear Aziraphale marching around the house looking for him. Trying to not giggle, he covered his mouth but not in time, as he looked up from his spot he had coiled into along a bookshelf. Aziraphale looked down on Crowley, who had since turned back into a snake; shaking his head, Aziraphale reached down and picked Crowley up.</p><p>In between the hissing and coiling, Crowley wasn't making any headway with Aziraphale; he was still being carried towards the door. Panic settling in as the door and outside loomed ever closer; with an audible pop, Crowley popped out of his snake form. Aziraphale smiled as he found himself with his arms full of Crowley, who wrapped his arms around his head and his legs around his neck.</p><p>Aziraphale stopped, off-balance slightly, looking up at Crowley, who was still hissing at the door even though he was in his normal form. Aziraphale started to laugh even though he was wondering what was going on.</p><p>"Crowley, what on Earth..."</p><p>Crowley held on tighter, feeling the way Aziraphale was teetering. Still, he hissed in annoyance; he did not want to go outside; it was freezing. Looking down at Aziraphale, who was trying to talk through Crowley's legs and hands.</p><p>"It'ssssssss, cold Azzziraphale!"</p><p>"I know that Crowley, why are, will you get down please."</p><p>Crowley stayed wrapped around Aziraphale; it was the easiest way to prevent him from moving any further than he already was. No closer to the door meant he would stay just as warm as he currently was, and that was perfect.</p><p>"Get down! Crowley, you are being childish."</p><p>Aziraphale pulled and pried at Crowley, but given his serpentine form and the fact that he was only partially human at this point. With a sigh, Aziraphale gave up, defeated, and went to sit in a chair; he wasn't getting anywhere like this.</p><p>Quietly Aziraphale waited for his demon to stop hissing at every movement he had made. Grabbing a book that consisted of dealing with a long line of hisses and verbal complaints, Aziraphale sighed and started to read a book; he was stuck inside with a volatile serpent.</p><p>As the hissing calmed down and Crowley lost more of his serpentine being, he ended up in Aziraphale's lap, forcing the movement of the book Aziraphale was reading and his entire lap.</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"Really, Crowley?"</p><p>Crowley sat there looking at Aziraphale, who stared at him, a slightly amused look on his face. A tilt of Crowley's head and he let his legs down, still sitting on Aziraphale, sucking up his heat, melting into the warmth.</p><p>"So why do you not want to go outside?"</p><p>"What makes you think I don't want to go outside?"</p><p>Aziraphale blinked at his serpent, a look of disbelief crossing Aziraphale's face before Crowley got a push off Aziraphale's lap. Another round of hissing and Aziraphale had had enough standing up Crowley latched on.</p><p>"This Crowley, this right here, why are you like this?"</p><p>"It's cold out there, Aziraphale, snake, remember?"</p><p>Aziraphale stopped and remembered Crowley couldn't handle cold very well; this was one of the coldest days yet. It wasn't like when they went shopping, it was a quick in and out, driving a warm car. Nodding at Crowley, Aziraphale pushed him down, stepping out of the coil Crowley had around his hips, then his legs finally freeing himself.</p><p>"I have something for you, I was going to give it to you on Christmas, but it makes more sense now."</p><p>Crowley stood up, trying to peek into the room that Aziraphale had deemed ~The Room of Divinity~. Aziraphale steeped back out, holding a package, neatly wrapped, a bow and ribbon.</p><p>"When, how did you wrap things?"</p><p>"You sleep a lot Crowley, especially during the winter."</p><p>Aziraphale handed the package to Crowley, who immediately shook the package hearing nothing, he frowned. Aziraphale waited for him as he started ripping through the wrappings. For a moment, Aziraphale watched the bits of wrapping paper rain down upon him like snow. Wondering to himself how there was that much wrapping on the package.</p><p>Crowley finally made it through the overabundance of wrapping paper that Aziraphale was confident that his demon was making more of just to make a mess. Pulling out two long knitted and crocheted objects, Crowley looked at Aziraphale, slightly perplexed at what they both were.</p><p>"Wot, it is?"</p><p>"Oh, for the love of the almighty herself, I made you a scarf to help keep you warm."</p><p>Crowley stopped and looked at the scarf in his hands. Aziraphale had made him a scarf; with his own two angelic hands, he had made him something to help keep him warm, and if that wasn't enough, it was silver. Holding up the other one that was a variety of colors, he looked at Aziraphale.</p><p>"Oh, well, I know you sleep like a snake sometimes, so I made you one you could slither into. Kind of like a snake scarf."</p><p>Crowley was touched by the gift, something that he never thought of getting for himself; his angel not only thought of it but made it for him. Smiling, Crowley wrapped the silver scarf around his neck, feeling the warmth, but there was something different about the scarf; not only was his neck warm, but somehow he felt like he was in his own warm cocoon.</p><p>"Angel, what did you do to it?"</p><p>"Oh, well, I figured, just warming up your neck wasn't going to help much, so I may have added a little miracle to it to keep all of you warm."</p><p>Crowley smiled lovingly at Aziraphale.</p><p>"Okay, Angel, let's go out, see if I can't help you with a snowman."</p><p>Aziraphale wiggled in his seat as he went to stand up. Crowley bowed and opened the door for his angel, stopping him under the mistletoe at the door, kissing him, and then just a bit more because of the gift, and then maybe a smidge more in the snow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>